The Countdown
by jul5857
Summary: At her 10-year high school reunion, Bella's countdown to the New Year takes a suprising twist.


**A/N:**

**I originally wrote this for a one-shot contest held on EAB's ning site. I didn't write it to win, but to get my creatives juices flowing again in hopes of updating _'My Past', 'Tribal Daddy' _or both someday soon!**

**Thanks as always to my Beta WOLFYFANGRL.**

**And a special wolfy hug, fist bump and wink to LFC for bullying me into writing this.**

***_sigh_* Oh... the effects of peer pressure!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except in my fantasies!_

**10… 9… **

I could hear the voices around me as the countdown to midnight approached but the sight before my eyes made the sounds foggy and dream-like.

**8… 7… **

I wanted to move, but where would I go? Run closer or sprint away? I didn't have to make that decision because my feet seemed to be permanently cemented to the ground.

**6… 5…**

My friends were cheering as they watched the ball slowly descend to the ground but my eyes were locked on one thing.

**4… 3…**

The champagne glasses starting clanking around me well before the final countdown in anticipation of getting that New Year's kiss.

**2… 1…**

But what about me? I never imagined tonight ending like this.

_****Earlier in the Night****_

Why did I let Jessica talk me into going tonight? It's been 10… 10 long years since I've seen most of these people. And there was a reason for that. I mean, everyone I still cared about or wanted in my life was already there, right?

_Everyone?_ My inner voice questioned. OK, not everyone. _Shut up inner voice_.

I sighed and tried on another outfit. I don't know why we had to make an event out of this… spending the morning at a salon, getting our hair done, pedicures, manicures, waxing… the whole works. And now I'm sitting in a dressing room, trying to convince myself that I didn't care about what I looked like tonight. But it wasn't working. Who was I kidding anyway? I knew exactly why I agreed to this and I knew exactly who I wished to see.

I shouldn't get my hopes up and torture myself like this. He might not even show up. And if he did, he more than likely wouldn't be alone. Sighing to myself, I zipped the side of the dress and opened the door to the dressing room.

Jessica squealed, like the teenager she still thought she was, when she saw me.

"Bella! That's it! That's the one! Oh my gosh – people are going to die when they see you tonight!"

"Die? I seriously doubt that Jess."

"Oh, come on! Admit it, youuuuu had fun today," she sang to me.

I laughed – at her, not with her, but she didn't know the difference – and couldn't help but agree that the dress was beautiful. It was a simple little black dress with a shimmer throughout it. And the best part was that it hid any flaws and accentuated the assets I had.

We headed out of the shops with our new purchases in hand, including a pair of shoes that I just HAD to have according to Jess, and made our way back to my apartment.

I moved into this place a few months ago after separating from my husband. I had always stayed in the area, not particularly Forks, but throughout the years I managed to stay within an hour's driving distance to Charlie's house. And now, here I was, single again and living in Forks no less. I hadn't run into too many people since my return but with the holiday season everyone seemed to be 'coming home' to visit.

I managed to avoid the people I didn't want to see since I graduated and left Forks, but the one person I had hoped to bump into was never around. At least not at the same time I was. Our dads were the best of friends and I would catch up on the latest going on with the Black family whenever Charlie and I would talk. But even during those sporadic visits to my dad's, our paths never crossed. I found it to be a blessing at the time, and now looking back… it seems more like a curse.

"Aren't you excited Bella? I mean, whoever thought of the idea of having our high school reunion on New Year's Eve was brilliant!" she laughed, mostly because since she was on the reunion planning committee, it was her idea on when to hold the event.

I shrugged. "I guess. I really don't know who else I want to see that I haven't already gotten in touch with on Facebook over the years, ya know?"

Jess eyed me for a minute before responding, "Riiiight," and sauntering away.

We arrived at the town's community center early to help with any last-minute preparations. Eric, Tyler, Ben, Angela and a few others were already there and everything was set up and ready by the time we got there.

"Just in time as usual, Jess," Angela laughed.

"Blame Bella… I had to drag her butt here!" Jess replied, earning another shrug from me.

After exchanging hellos with everyone, we each grabbed a glass of champagne (which was part of the midnight toast stash) and cheered to having a good time tonight.

I sighed. _Seeing one person would make it a good night for me_, I thought. Quickly, I shook my head to clear those thoughts and decided right then and there that I would have a good time no matter who I saw or didn't see tonight.

The reunion ended up being… fun, believe it or not! We laughed at old yearbook photos, shared embarrassing stories of clothing choices and revealed who had a crush on whom!

It was warmer than usual this time of year and I was thankful for the break Mother Nature gave us as I joined a few people outside in the courtyard for some fresh air. I left the group just before they got to ask me to reveal any crushes I had. Just thinking about him made me smile.

We were friends, and while I had always wanted more, he seemed to never want to cross that 'friend' line with me. For years I questioned why I wasn't good enough or pretty enough or just wasn't 'it' for him. But we remained friends and it wasn't until I started dating someone else that he finally showed any interest in me.

_****Flashback to one Night in High School****_

_I dropped off a few friends after a fun get together for our senior year New Year's Eve. It was just me and him left in the car. We were laughing and talking as I pulled in front of his house._

"_Thanks for the ride… and for saving me."_

"_No problem. I'm sure Lauren would've given up eventually. But once she sets her sights on someone, they're a goner!" I shook my head thinking of her last victim – er, I mean crush._

_He leaned over for a hug goodnight and I copied his move; just as we had done time and time again. But this night, he turned his head at the last minute and kissed me. I froze, shocked by his actions. Quickly remembering I had a boyfriend, who was out of town with his family at the time, I pulled back, looked down and wrung my hands in my lap._

"_I'm sorry. I just…" he began._

_I held my breath. I had wanted him to do that for so long, so why now?_

"_Bells…"_

"_You c-can't do that… I, I have a boyfriend."_

"_I know and I shouldn't put you in this position but I…" _

"_Don't."_

"_Just hear me out."_

"_Why now? All that time you knew how I felt."_

_He sighed. "Yeah. I was stupid. I was afraid. And I didn't think you'd start dating him."_

"_So now that someone else showed interest in me, I'm finally worthy?" I seethed._

"_No! God… I- I…"_

"_It's too late."_

"_I know. I just… he's so lucky to have you," he whispered and opened the door to get out._

_He closed the door and leaned down into the open window. "Bells…"_

_I shook my head, willing my traitorous tears to immobilize until I drove away._

"_Happy Ne…"I never heard the rest as I sped away._

_****Back to Present Time at Reunion****_

For the past 10 years, no matter where I was or who I was with, I longed to hear him finish that sentiment.

I roamed the courtyard and stopped to chat with a person or couple here or there. Some talked about the few who were invited but didn't show up… _HIM_ being one of them. They said he had plans, and I assumed those plans revolved around some beautiful woman… someone who wasn't me. I didn't have a right to complain. I did get married shortly after high school. But that was over… although he didn't know that.

The midnight hour was fast approaching. I planned to start the next year on the right foot, so to speak. This would be my first New Year's Eve alone after being married for the past several years and it felt… good, exhilarating, liberating, exciting!

I smiled and looked over my shoulder as I heard a happy commotion from the people inside.

"C'mon! It's almost time!" someone squealed.

Those who were still outside quickly headed indoors to grab that glass of champagne, leaving me alone in the courtyard. The door opened again and I assumed it was Jess coming to find me, after I had successfully managed to avoid her for the past 30 minutes.

The countdown began.

**10… 9… **

Without looking back, I laughed, "This is a private party Jess!"

**8… 7… **

"Really?" a deep voice called to me. "Have room for one more?"

**6… 5…**

I froze. They said he wasn't coming. But he was here; probably not alone though. I slowly turned around and locked eyes with him. He looked even better than the last time I saw him. We both smiled.

**4… 3…**

I didn't know if I should run away from him or run to him. Butterflies took flight in my stomach. He slowly approached, never breaking eye contact. I gulped as he stopped in front of me.

**2… 1…**

"Jake?" I squeaked out and mentally wanted to slap myself for sounding like a teenage girl. But he was so close that I could feel his breath fanning my hair. His eyes roamed my face, looking for something… but what?

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR"** was yelled from everyone inside as Auld Lang Syne began to play.

We stood there for a moment longer. Everything that happened to me – good and bad - for the past 10 years, I replaced those memories with him by my side. I smiled at those new images.

"Bells?" his throaty call brought me out of my reverie.

"Hmmm?"

He leaned down to place the softest of kisses on my lips.

"I never got to say it…"

"What?"

"Happy New Year," he whispered softly.

I smiled again, wrapped my arms around his neck and showed him just how happy this New Year would be.

**A/N:**

**I hoped you liked this simple, 'happily ever after' story!**

**It's dedicated to littlefurrycannibals.**

**She is the bully, er - I mean, the reason I wrote this story.**

**Oh... and so she'd stop bugging me about updating my other two stories on hiatus!**

**PS - check out the banner that my awesome and talented friend -EnjoyourJacob- made for this story on my profile and also on Jacob Black 'n Pack!**

**Juls**


End file.
